


All the Time in the World

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, engaged daisuga, stressed suga, super fluffy daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Suga woke up a few hours later, groaning slightly as he curled in on himself. He didn’t want to be awake. Wanted to sleep more. But the urgency that was his essay kept him from doing just that. He sat up, running a hand through his mussed hair, and he blinked against the bright sunlight filtering into the room.“Are you finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?” Daichi teased from the doorway. Suga stuck his tongue out, throwing a pillow at him. It missed by quite a bit, but it made Daichi laugh and duck out of the room nonetheless.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven of Spiker/Setter Week! It's a Free Day, so I took advantage of that to write a super fluffy fic.  
> Today, I give you more DaiSuga, but fluffy DaiSuga to make up for my slightly angsty one. I swear, they are the perfect couple and are so, so in love with each other.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

“Did you even go to bed last night, Suga?”

Suga turned, the world unfocused from having stared at his laptop screen all night. Daichi was leaning against the doorframe, two cups of coffee in hand.

“No, I had a stupid essay to finish,” he said, making grabby hands for one of the cups.

Daichi pushed off the wall, walking over and handing him one. The warmth through the ceramic was pleasant, and Suga closed his eyes, humming happily, before turning back to his laptop, where his still unfinished essay sat.

“How much do you have left?” Daichi murmured, leaning over Suga’s shoulder and draping himself there.

Suga sighed, leaning his head back against Daichi’s shoulder and closing his eyes again. “Too much, apparently. This shouldn’t be this hard,” he grumbled. Daichi laughed softly, his shoulders jostling him a little.

“You’re the one who put this off until the last few days,” he teased. Suga groaned, sitting up again, only to be pulled back.

“Daichi, let go. I need to finish this,” Suga said, trying to sit up again. Daichi pulled him back, holding him tightly.

“You need to sleep,” he said, laughing a little at Suga’s halfhearted effort to sit up.

He gave up with a sigh, taking a drink of his coffee. “Sleep is for the weak. I’ll have plenty of time for it when I’m dead. This essay, however, I have a day to finish.”

One of Daichi’s hands ran over his arm, trailing softly over his skin. It sent goosebumps over his skin, and he relaxed further against him. “Take a break. Get some sleep. Then come back to it,” Daichi murmured into his shoulder, and Suga hummed, already feeling sleep pulling him.

Daichi took his mug, setting on the desk, and pulled Suga to his feet despite his pitiful protests. He was pulled towards his bed, and he fell onto it. Daichi chuckled, pulling a blanket over him. “Sleep well, Suga.”

-.-.-

Suga woke up a few hours later, groaning slightly as he curled in on himself. He didn’t want to be awake. Wanted to sleep more. But the urgency that was his essay kept him from doing just that. He sat up, running a hand through his mussed hair, and he blinked against the bright sunlight filtering into the room.

“Are you finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?” Daichi teased from the doorway. Suga stuck his tongue out, throwing a pillow at him. It missed by quite a bit, but it made Daichi laugh and duck out of the room nonetheless.

“What time is it?” Suga said, voice a little raspy.

“A little after one,” Daichi said. Suga’s eyes widened and he scrambled to get out of bed, falling to the floor with a painful thud with his legs tangled in the blankets. Daichi laughed, and Suga shot him a dirty look. “Relax, babe, you still have time to finish your essay. It won’t kill you to take some time to yourself.”

“I don’t have time to relax. That damn essay needs to be finished.” He’d finally untangled himself from the blanket and tried to walk out of the room, only for Daichi to wrap his arms around his waist, swinging him around and back into the room. “Daichi, let go!”

“You haven’t eaten yet,” he said. Suga paused, looking at him like he was crazy.

“What?”

“You haven’t eaten yet,” Daichi repeated. “Eat first.”

“Daichi--”

“Suga,” Daichi said, effectively silencing Suga. “Eat. You know you’ll complain of a headache later if you don’t.”

Daichi was right, and Suga knew he was right. He could already feel the smallest hints of a headache forming, as well as his stomach twisting a little. He sighed, going slightly limp in Daichi’s hold, sighing. “Fine.”

“Good! Now hurry up and get changed. We’re going out for lunch,” Daichi said, smiling at him. Suga opened his mouth to say something, but Daichi kissed him, cutting him off. “We haven’t gone out in a while. Please?”

Suga tried to say no, but between the surprise of the kiss and the puppy dog eyes Daichi was giving him, he couldn’t. Instead, he nodded in defeat, finally being able to pull out his hold, and got changed.

-.-.-

It turned out that lunch was actually a picnic that Daichi had planned. Suga had tried to protest, saying he  _ had _ to get his essay done, but Daichi wasn’t having it, going so far as to threaten Suga with no cuddles for a month if he didn’t go out. Of course he couldn’t not go on the picnic.

He had to admit, though, that being outside felt like a breath of fresh air (literally) compared to sitting in their apartment all day. The sun warmed his skin pleasantly, and the breeze that ruffled his hair was calming. He could a little bit of his stress falling away.

Daichi led them towards one of the larger trees in the park -- a large, twisting oak tree with branches that criss crossed together. Suga laughed a little, seeing it. It was the tree where Daichi had confessed to him all those years ago. The tree where they had their first kiss. Where they’d come when Suga had his first panic attack and Daichi had done his best to calm him down before having to call Asahi to help.

He looked down at his hand, the silver ring glinting in the sunlight. It was also the tree where Daichi had proposed to him the month prior. He smiled, remembering how Daichi had been so nervous that he’d nearly dropped the box. How he’d been smiling so much that his cheeks had burned. How tears had started falling and Daichi had started freaking out, thinking he’d done something wrong.

“Suga? You okay?” Daichi said, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Yeah, I am,” he said, his voice soft. He gave him a soft kiss before sitting, back against the tree. Daichi quirked an eyebrow at him but smiled, sitting next to him. He swung his backpack in front of him and pulled out a couple cans of soda as well as a few containers of food -- fruit, sandwiches, cookies.

They ate quietly, enjoying each other’s company, neither really up for conversation. Suga could still feel the urgency of his essay in the back of his mind, but he pushed it away, instead letting the peacefulness of lunch surround him.

“Happy one month,” Daichi said. Suga looked over him, but his eyes were trained on the sky.

“One month?” Suga asked.

Daichi laughed, looking over at him. His eyes were so full of love that it made Suga’s heart squeeze.

“It’s been a month since I proposed to you,” he said, smiling softly.

Suga’s eyes widened a little, and he slowly smiled back. “So it has.” He leaned forward, kissing Daichi. “Happy one month.”

Daichi hummed, pulling Suga into his side. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” he whispered. Suga smiled, cuddling closer into him.

“Me neither,” he whispered back. The essay could wait. Right now, in that moment, all he wanted to do was sit there with Daichi and think only about the future they were going to have.


End file.
